


Deja Vu

by britnik



Category: Heroes (TV 2006), Pathology (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britnik/pseuds/britnik
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Ted Gray





	1. Appearances can be deceptive

The first time Ted Gray met Claire Bennet she was laid out on the table of the Odessa morgue that he now worked in. She had been shot in the head, such a shame such a small thing had ended such a young life, Ted thought eyeing the projectile he just dug out of her brain. Shit he had forgotten the evidence bag, turning aruptly he strode over to the small office nearby. He was out of the morgue for 2 minutes, if that, but when he returned the corpse of the young girl had disappeared. His mind instantly sprang to Jake Gallow but no it wasn’t him, Ted had made damn good and sure that he wouldn’t be coming back to play of his little games again all that was left of Gallow was a pile of ashes on the bottom of the furnace of the teaching hospital they had both attended. Ted smirked as he turned to leave the morgue in search of his missing corpse, he never found it of course, Claire was by now well on her way home and ready for a good long sleep.

The second time Ted Gray met Claire Bennet she was laid out once again on the morgue table, this time with a large spike protruding from her skull. To say he was shocked to see her there again was an understatement, damn he had almost soiled himself when he had seen her lying there again. Fear was soon overcome by a morbid curiousity and then much to his surprise lust as his eyes raked over her small but well toned body. The girls wasn’t as young as he had first thought, she was 17 maybe 18, pretty as well a small pouty mouth and long golden locks fanned out over the morgue table. Damn it Ted get it together your past all this sick shit you put all that behind you when you killed that bastard Gallow. Ted thought to himself kicking himself back in to a purely proffesional gear, time to get on with the job and start this autopsy. Cause of death was pretty obvious, the large protruberance from her skull, Ted reached for it and with a sharp praticed tug pulled it free then turned to weigh and measure it. Just as he was jotting the measurements down he heard a sharp gasp of air behind him, turning slowly his gaze finally fell on the autospy table there sitting looking at him with huge green eyes full of fear was his corpse, well ex corpse who by the look of it was just about to make a run for it and she looked alive very alive and very beautiful Ted thought numbly as the world started to spin away from him. Before the darkness engulfed him he could have sworn he heard a small voice whisper “Peter?”

The first time Ted Gray had saved Claire Bennets life she was laid out on an Odessa morgue table after an encounter with some jerk she had tried to stop robbing a grocery store she had just happened to be in at the time. One minute she was in mid air hurtling toward the would be thief the next she woke naked on a cold metal autospy. Ah well Claire thought to herself as she climbed down from the table and donned a set of conveniently discarded scrubs, it wasn’t as though she hadnt been here before and many like it. Time to make an escape before the pathologist came back and got the shock of their life, Claire couln’t help but giggle as she slipped silently out of the morgue doors, the poor doctor was going was going to have enough of a shock finding her gone.

The second time Ted Gray saved Claire Bennets life she was once again on the same morgue table after an encounter with a spiked railing that she stupidly hadn’t checked to see was there before throwing herself out of a third storey window in an attempt to escape a ‘company’ employee. One moment she was sailling through the air bracing herself for impact the next she was once again naked on the same cold morgue table. She shivered as she sat up ready to make her normal escape but froze as she turned to see a male figure facing away from her a short distance away. She couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips at that moment anymore than she could move as she sat frozen with fear of discovery as the male figure turned slowly to look at her. His look of shock was mirrored on her own when she saw his face, dark locks and beautiful deep dark brown eyes, the wonky lip that was now sagged with shock , it was Peter, wait a minute what the hell was Peter doing in an Odessa morgue? Claire thought as she watched the mans legs buckle beneath him and he fell unconconscious to the morgue floor with a large thud knocking a medical trolley out of the way as he fell. Rushing over to him she picked his head from the floor and cradled it in her still naked lap. “Peter” she whispered gently caressing his unconscious face. “Oh my God Peter you’re alive” Claire whispered into the silent room tears now streaming down her cheeks and falling onto the unconscious mans face.

Many minutes later still unsure of how she had managed it she laid the still unconscious male form onto the sofa in her newly rented apartment. Thank goodness she didn’t live too far from the morgue else she would never have made it Claire thought as she sank exhausted onto a nearby chair. Within minutes she was deeply asleep exhausted from her excersions.


	2. Realisation

Ted Gray woke with start that he almost fell off the sofa that he was lying on. Head still swimming he tried to regain his bearings, memories of what had happened before he had passed out started to flood his brain. The girl she had been dead, very dead, and then she had been alive, living, breathing looking at him with big beautiful green eyes. Shit Ted get it together Ted thought to himself running his hand through his hair, you’ve seen and done some fucked up shit in your time there must be some rational explanation for this. No matter what spin he put on it though he couldn’t come up with anything rational to explain what had happened. So he started to come up less than rational ideas, was the girl a zombie? He almost laughed at that idea, yeh right a zombie, ok a vampire then, what was this an episode of Buffy? Sighing he turned and put his feet to the floor, there was only way he was going to find out what was going on and that was to talk to the girl in question.  
Now he just had to find her, just then he heard a stifled gasp to his right and he turned his head just in time to see the said girl launching herself at him and knocking him back onto the sofa.  
“Peter, oh Peter I can’t believe your alive” the girls said her face now buried in his chest. Ted didn’t know who this Peter was but he was one lucky SOB if he had this girl throwing herself at him all time.  
“Umm... I’m sorry to disappoint you honey but my name isn’t Peter its Ted, Ted Grey.” Ted said making no move to disengage himself from the girl. Damn but she was a hot little thing he could just imagine throwing her down on the sofa and...  
“Wait your not Peter?” the girl asked staring up at him with big green confused eyes. “Hmm... maybe the Haitian got to you, maybe they wiped your memory and that’s why you dont remember who you are?” the girl murmered studying his face thoughtfully.  
“Look I dont know who this Peter is or the Haitian for that matter but I definately know who I am and that’s Ted Grey I’m the new pathologist at Odessa morgue. Speaking of which I think we should have a little chat about the dead then not so dead thing.” Ted said staring down at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“B...but you look so like him,” the girl said jumping off of him. “If you’re not Peter then that means he really is dead” the last word came out on a wail as the girl suddenly burst into tears.  
Standing Ted gathered the girl into his arms to comfort her. So Peter was dead, he must have been very important to the girl to cause her this much grief Ted though to himself as he pulled her tighter to him.

Oh God Peter’s really dead, Claire thought to herself sobbing into Ted’s shirt. Grief broke over her in giant waves he’s dead, hes really dead Claire thought as another wave of tears engulfed her.  
What happened next was a bit of a blur to Claire, one minute she was clinging to Ted like he was life raft the next she was pulling his head down to her lips. God he looked so much like Peter, the Peter she loved so much, the Peter she was never going to see again. As she took his lips fiercly with her own she wished had, had the chance to kiss Peter like this before he had died.  
Ted seemed to resist for a moment before letting out a gutteral groan as he slid his tongue into her mouth, they stayed that way writhing against each other mouths battling for what seemed like forever to Claire. Then without warning Ted grabbed both her butt cheeks and lifted her against him so that her legs automatically moved to grip him around his waist.  
Ted stumbled a few steps forward until a cold wall pushed against Claire’s back, trapping Claire between the wall Ted slid one of hands down the front on the scrubs she was wearing and cupped her heat. Claire moaned releasing her mouth from his and laying her head back against the wall she thrust her hips against his hand. Ted parted her now slick folds with his fingers and rubbed her clit gently. Then with more urgency his fingers found her center and one slid inside her as another continued to gently massage her clit. Thrusting in and out slowly it wasn’t long before Claire was on the edge of a mind blowing orgasm.  
“Do you want to cum?” Ted whispered into her ear.  
“Oh God yes” Claire managed the grind out between clenched teeth.  
Ted unceremoniously planted Claire on her feet and without preamble tugged the scrub bottoms to her ankles before pushing her thighs apart and sinking his face into her hot musky center. If Ted hadn’t been holding her steady with his hands on her hips she would have crumpled to floor right then and there in sheer ecstasy.  
As Ted worked her clit with his tongue Claire thought she had died and gone to heaven, nothing had the right to feel ths good Claire thought dazedly feeling the first waves of orgasm rolling over her she buried her hands into Ted’s dark hair and pulled him tighter against her. Was that her screaming? She thought as stars started to burst behind her now closed eyelids, Ted carried on tongueing her as she rid the orgasm out only stopping when she let herself go limp in his hands.  
Claire was dimly aware of Ted moving her and then laying her down face first over the edge of the sofa her knees on the floor. She heard the sounds of a zipper being lowered and something being ripped open then Ted was behind her pushing her thighs apart so he could kneel between them. It wasn’t until she felt the nudge of his hard cock against her center that she thought to protest. “Wait Ted I’ve never...” too late with a one hard thrust he had buried himself deep inside her. Claire winced with pain and stiffened her body against him tears starting sting the back of her eyes.

Feeling the girl stiffen against him made Ted come to a sudden halt, oh shit she was a virgin he thought to himself fighting his lust filled brain he kept himself still inside her. Leaning down her whispered into her ear, “Relax just let your body get used to having me inside you, the pain will go away in a moment.”  
“I c...can’t” she rasped out obviously close to tears. Ted felt a sharp pang of guilt but what was done was done he might as well make the rest of her first time pleasurable for her. Reaching between her thighs he started to thumb her Clit until slowly her interior muscles started to relax around him, taking that as a sign he gently withdrew and thrust into her again, God but she felt so hot and wet and oh so fucking tight Ted thought using every muscle in his body to stop himself from pounding into her as he once again withdrew then slid back inside her. The girl started whimper underneath him meeting each of his gentle thrusts with one of her own.  
Unable to hold back any longer Ted thrust forcefully into her glad to see the girls back arch in pleasure he picked up the pace slamming into her with a resounding slap of flesh against flesh. The air filled with the scent of sex, it was like a drug to Ted as her rode her hard and fast sweat soaking both of them until finally in one giant spasm they both came in unison screaming with pleasure, only the girl hadn’t screamed his name Ted noted numbly, as he laid his head on her sweat soaked back, she had screamed ‘Peter’.


End file.
